


Arthur Curry Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jason Momoa Characters [4]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Arthur Curry (DCU)/Reader
Series: Jason Momoa Characters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934317
Kudos: 15





	1. Imagine training with Arthur Curry and him starting to like you.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Arthur wonders, glancing at you as you put your weapons up.

You shake your head. “No. I think you were holding back a little too much, actually.”

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I didn’t want to…”

“Hurt me,” you finish for him, laughing. “Well, um, I’m sure you need to get back to ruling or whatever it is you do.”

He grimaces. “I’d rather do anything else, honestly. What are you doing?”

“Going home.”

“Can I go with you?”

You blink in surprise. Arthur is the king of Atlantis. He should be sitting on a throne and thinking of marrying a princess of the seas. Not hanging out with you.

You are half human like he is, though. Maybe he feels more comfortable around you. As long as you don’t let yourself get carried away, a visit should be fine.

“Sure.”

He grins. “Lead the way.”

You swim to the little cove where your house is. It’s nice and leisurely, not competitive at all. You slip out of the water, inviting him to stay for dinner as you walk the short distance up the beach to your steps.

The two of you polish off enough food for eight. You’re smiling by the end of it. As he finishes the last piece of chicken, he cocks a brow at you curiously. “What?”

You shrug. “It’s just nice to not have to pretend I’m not hungry. Usually I have to watch myself in public and then eat more when I get home.”

Arthur snorts. “Why? Just eat as much as you want.”

You shake your head. “I’ve always tried to blend in, Arthur. I never wanted anyone to know I was different. I only finally gave in because I heard the call.”

“I’m glad you did,” he says softly, leaning back and looking out at the ocean. “You fought for me.”

“You were in the right.” You pause as he shyly looks away for a moment, then take a deep breath. “Arthur…” you start.

But he interrupts you. “Don’t say it, please,” he answers heavily. “I just… want to pretend for a little while. That this is all there is. That you and I could just be… this.”

Your brow furrows. “You and I?”

He nods. “You understand me. And you don’t treat me like I’m different.”

You scoot over beside him and take his hand, and he turns his head to look at you. “I’ll stand by you, Arthur, if that’s what you want.”

The only reason you’d kept your feelings to yourself was because you hadn’t thought it was possible.

He nods, then leans in to kiss you. You kiss him back as the sun sets, excited to follow him into the next journey together.


	2. Imagine Arthur Curry teaching you how to swim so you get over your fear of the ocean.

Arthur holds his arms out to you and smiles. He's waist-deep in the water already, and you shake your head. 

You've always been afraid of the ocean. And as much as you love Arthur, you can't bring yourself to get over that fear. 

He walks forward until he's only knee-deep in the water. “Come on, baby,” he urges. “Just take my hands, okay? You know I would never let you get hurt.” 

“I know,” you murmur.

And you do. Arthur means what he says. But that doesn't change your fear. 

Arthur strolls out of the water and back onto the beach. He wraps his damp arms around you and picks you up, letting you wrap your legs around his waist as you grab his biceps to stabilize yourself. 

“Close your eyes,” Arthur commands quietly. You look anxiously at the water over his shoulder and swallow nervously. Arthur chuckles. “I will make sure you're safe. I promise.” 

He leans forward and kisses you gently. You close your eyes like he wants and he starts to back up. 

He keeps kissing you. You tense as your feet hit the water, squirming a little. Arthur keeps a firm hold on you, though, and backs up more. 

Finally, you're in the water up to your chest. “Open your eyes, baby.” 

You take a deep breath and do what Arthur says. 

You're surrounded by blue. The sun is setting behind Arthur, casting shades of orange, pink, and purple over the waves. It smells salty. 

Arthur grins when you don't protest. “Hold your breath!” 

You barely manage to close your mouth and eyes before he dunks you both under the water. When you come back up, you're laughing. He laughs too and flips his long hair back behind his head. 

“Arthur!” you giggle. 

He waggles his eyebrows and kisses you again. “See? Ocean's not so bad,” he points out. 

“We could kiss literally anywhere, Arthur,” you argue playfully. 

“Yeah, but it's way sexier in the water,” he counters. “Now come on. I'm going to teach you how to swim.” 

“I don't need to know how to swim when I have you, Arthur.” 

He kisses your nose. “Just to be safe,” he decides. 

He sets you down, then starts to show you how to hold your arms. You feel like a little kid as he holds your waist while you try and swim around. 

It's still not your favorite thing, but the smile on his face makes it worth it.


	3. Imagine being a part of The Justice League and Arthur Curry falling for you.

You glance nervously at Diana. “Is he in there?” you ask quietly. 

Diana smiles and nods. “He is, but do not worry yourself over him.” 

“He thinks I'm useless.” 

“You were not useless then, and you are not useless now,” Diana assures you. “Come.” 

She's not wrong. You've been training with her for almost a year, ever since the fight against Steppenwolf. And even back then, you held your own. 

Arthur just didn't think you were very good at it. He kept saying you were too young, even though he's not that much older than you, and that you lacked skill. 

Never mind that he was totally a loose cannon the entire time. You'd bitten your tongue to refrain from reminding him that he was the one who'd tried to punch Superman and gotten punted into a building. 

You take a deep breath. “I'm ready.” 

You have nothing to be ashamed of. If Arthur still wants to take issue with you, let him. You can stand up for yourself now. 

Instead, though, he's uncharacteristically quiet during the meeting. All he does is stare at you the entire time. You find yourself wishing he'd just make his snide comments and get them over with. At least then you could respond in some way. As it is, he's just creeping you out. 

The decision is made to start training together in the new facility Bruce built. Your discomfort only increases when Arthur chooses you as his sparring partner. He's probably hoping to humiliate you just to set the tone. 

But you end your session evenly matched, and Arthur doesn't seem upset. He just grins and leaves. 

Over the next few weeks, you train together multiple times. 

If you didn't know any better, you'd swear that Arthur is flirting with you. 

Then he invites you to a one-on-one session late at night. You go, not wanting him to think you're afraid. 

When you arrive, he's doing warm-up exercises. He's also shirtless with his hair pulled back in a bun. 

Even though you're not particularly fond of the way he treats you, you have to admit that he is very attractive, especially like this. 

“Hi,” you greet him tentatively. 

“Hi.”

He smiles broadly and you swallow anxiously. “Let's spar,” you suggest.

You just want to get this over with. But he shakes his head. “Don't want to spar.” 

Before you can wonder what he asked you here for, he picks you up in his arms, presses you against the wall, and starts to kiss you. 

For a moment, you're too stunned to even speak. Finally, you murmur, “Arthur, what are you...?” 

“Do you want me?” he interrupts. 

“What?”

You feel confused. 

“Do you want me?” he repeats. 

The answer shocks you. “Yes.” 

He laughs. “Good.” 

Then he's kissing you again, and you decide not to think about it anymore.


End file.
